Amo ergo sum
by Hibarii
Summary: Natsu i Lucy są małżeństwem, ale szczęście i miłość mają różne oblicza. "Kochać Natsu było bardzo trudno, z roku na rok, z każdą jego nieobecnością coraz trudniej było go kochać." [future, a przez to raczej non-kanon]
1. Chapter 1

Lucy z uśmiechem odgarnęła jasne włosy z czoła mężczyzny, które powodowały, że jego pogrążona we śnie twarz marszczyła się z niezadowoleniem. Zaśmiała się cicho, gdy Natsu wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, mocniej wciskając twarz w poduszkę.

- Z czego się śmiejesz? – wymruczał sennie, wzdychając głęboko.

- Z niczego. – Zacisnęła usta, dusząc rozbawienie, przyglądając się, jak Natsu ciężko przewraca się na plecy i ziewa szeroko.

- Rany, nie wyspałem się. – Potarł dłonią twarz.

- Przez ostatnie dni śpisz po szesnaście godzin i nadal się nie wysypiasz? – Uniosła ironicznie brew.

- Muszę w końcu odespać – burknął, zakładając buntowniczo ręce na piersi. Lucy zacisnęła usta, lecz tym razem bynajmniej nie z powodu rozbawienia. Chyba niechcący poruszyli temat tabu ich życia…

- Jak nic trzeba coś zjeść! Koniecznie trzeba coś zjeść, umieram z głodu!

- Ty wiecznie umierasz z głodu – westchnęła, trącając go w ramię.

- Hej, wcale, że nie! – Oburzył się, siadając na łóżku.

Lucy nic nie odpowiedziała, gdyż w tej chwili drzwi pokoju uchyliły się, a w szparze pojawiły się dwie pary ciekawskich oczu. Drzwi z trzaskiem uderzyły w ścianę, a dwie małe, niezwykłe żywotne postacie skoczyły w kierunku łóżka z takim impetem, że powaliły Natsu z powrotem na plecy.

- Umieram! Umieram! Zostałem poturbowany! – krzyczał dramatycznie mężczyzna, kotłując się w pościeli z dwoma śmiejącymi się szaleńczo dziewczynkami – Aaaa! To są niedozwolone chwyty! - rozdarł się, gdy atak został przypuszczony na jego wrażliwe na łaskotki boki.

- Czemu w tym domu nie można się wyspaaaać! – Chwiejną linią do pokoju wleciał Happy jeszcze nie do końca obudzony i wylądował na podołku Lucy.

- Lucy, zabierz nas stąd – zajęczał męczeńsko.

- Poddaje się! – wrzasnął piskliwie Natsu, machając rękami. – Dosyć potwory! – Mocnym chwytem złapał za materiał pidżam i uniósł dziewczynki z dala od siebie. – No wiecie co, tak atakować ojca – wydyszał. – To karalne jest.

- Kłamca – wymruczała Lucy, starając się nie śmiać.

- Cicho tam, nie podważać autorytetu! – fuknął, patrząc z powagą na szczerzące się twarzyczki córek. – A teraz proszę grzecznie i bez zabójczych intencji przytulić ojca – wyszczerzył się, gdy dziewczynki uwiesiły się na jego szyi.

- Hej, hej, co będziemy dzisiaj robić, co będziemy robić? – spytała mniejsza z dziewczynek, wciskając głowę pod brodę ojca.

- Poćwiczymy coś, prawda, prawda, prawda? – zawołała wprost do ojcowskiego ucha większa dziewczynka.

- Tatusiu, a ja mam swój pierwszy klucz! – pochwaliła się młodsza.

- Luna, chwaliłaś się już pięć razy! – jęknęła starsza.

- No i cooooo!

- Spokojnie, spokojnie! – zawołał Natsu, zanim rozgorzał konflikt. – Najpierw idziemy coś zjeść! Wasz ojciec kona z głodu, poważnie. – Wstał z łóżka, z uwieszonymi na jego rękach dziewczynkami.

- A co zjemy?

- Tosty?

- Naleśniki?

- Drogie panie, chyba każdy wie, że wasz ojciec nie potrafi robić naleśników.

- Znowu jajecznica?

- Jakie znowu? To jest najlepsza jajecznica na świecie, potwory!

Lucy zachichotała, odprowadzając wzrokiem znikającego na korytarzu mężczyznę z uczepionymi go niczym małpki córkami. Ich córkami.

Westchnęła ciężko, opadając na poduszki.

To już niemal cztery dni. Cztery dni, które Natsu spędza w domowych pieleszach. Jak długo? Na jak długo mu to wystarczy? Powiedział, że zostaje, że już więcej nie zniknie na tak długi czas. Czy Lucy mogła w to wierzyć? Czy mogła po raz kolejny uwierzyć w jego zapewnienia? To nie był pierwszy raz. Natsu te same słowa powtarzał za każdym razem, gdy wracał po długich miesiącach, a nawet latach. A Lucy za każdym razem wierzyła, za każdym razem chciała wierzyć i za każdym razem miała nadzieje, że tym razem mówi prawdę. Nie mogła myśleć inaczej, nie mogła, patrząc, jak Reja i Luna lgną do ojca, jak bardzo go potrzebują, jak bardzo go kochają. Ona sama też go kochała, oczywiście, że go kochała. Ale kochać Natsu było bardzo trudno, z roku na rok, z każdą jego nieobecnością coraz trudniej było go kochać.

- Lucy…

Wyrwała się z niespokojnych myśli, patrząc na Happiego, który wbijał w nią zmartwione spojrzenie.

- Nic takiego, zamyśliłam się – zaśmiała się z trudem, wstając z łóżka. Nie będzie się zamartwiać. Tym razem… tym razem będzie lepiej. Musi być.


	2. Chapter 2

_7 lat później…_

Magnolia miała swój unikalny, specyficzny klimat swojskości. Nigdzie nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak właśnie w tym mieście i żadne inne miejsce nie było mu tak bliskie. To właśnie tam dorastał, zawierał przyjaźnie, szkolił się i przeżył najwspanialsze chwile w swoim życiu. Magnolia była jego domem. Zawsze była i zawsze będzie. Jak przystań, do której w każdej chwili może zawinąć pewny bezpieczeństwa, które ten port mu oferuje. Ile to już czasu go tu nie było? Cztery, nie, prawie pięć lat… Szmat czasu, ogromny kawał. Na pewno sporo się zmieniło, to więcej niż pewne i z tym musiał się pogodzić, mimo że zmian nie lubił zwłaszcza w tak bliskim jego sercu miejscu. Poniekąd sam jest sobie winny, tak wiele czasu spędził poza domem, że nie mógł obserwować jak zmiany następują subtelnie, niezauważalnie, w pełni akceptowalne. Budynki się zmieniały, ludzie dorastali, umierali, rodzili się… Chyba zrobił się nostalgiczny.

- Cholera, co tu się dzieje? – spytał, rozglądając się ze zdumieniem po barwnych dekoracjach i ogólnym pośpiechu.

- Chyba szykują się na jakąś uroczystość – zauważył lecący koło niego Happy.

- Hej, czekaj. – Zatrzymał jakiegoś przechodnia. – Co się dzieje?

Zaczepiony mężczyzna wybałuszył na niego oczy.

- Jak można tego nie wiedzieć? Fairy Tail zmienia swojego mistrza! Wydają uroczystą fetę, a teraz przepraszam, spieszę się!

- Mistrza? – powtórzył niedowierzająco. – Fairy Tail zmienia mistrza?

- Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest Laxus! – zajęczał Happy.

- Na pewno nie – prychnął. – Staruszek by na to nie pozwolił. Ba, nikt z Fairy Tail by do tego dopuścił!

Chociaż Natsu przestał być czegokolwiek pewny. Być może… Być może nie było go zbyt długo.

- Taaak, wreszcie w domu – wyszczerzył się, wspierając dłonie na biodrach i patrząc na ładny, zgrabny domek wciśnięty między inne.

- Natsu, myślę…. – zaczął niepewnie Happy, który nie podzielał entuzjazmu swojego przyjaciela i najwyraźniej dostrzegał coś, czego Natsu nie dostrzegał.

- Nareszcie! Całe wieki nie widziałem dziewczyn, o mamo i konam z głodu! – Zapukał z rozmachem w drzwi, przytupując nogą. Gdy nic się nie działo, nacisnął dzwonek, ale ten nie działał. – Hej, co jest? – wymruczał, gdy nikt nie odpowiadał. – Nie ma nikogo? – Zmarszczył brwi. – No tak, uroczystość…

- Natsu, to chyba… - zaczął ponownie Happy, ale mężczyzna go nie słuchał, tylko wspiął się na parapet i wskoczył na balkonik na następnym piętrze. Przyłożywszy dłonie do szyby zajrzał do środka.

Happy zgarbił się zmartwiony, patrząc jak Natsu robi krok w tył zdumiony. A więc jego podejrzenia się sprawdziły… Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

- Natsu…

- Nikt tam nie mieszka – powiedział, jakimś takim nieswoim głosem.

- Może… może wyszły?

Brwi Natsu zmarszczyły się gniewnie.

- I dlatego wszystkie meble są zasłonięte? – prychnął. – One tu nie mieszkają.

Happy milczał. Salamander od zawsze był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, najważniejszym człowiekiem w jego życiu i nie opuściłby go nigdy, cokolwiek by się stało, ale już od dawna wiedział, że Natsu robi coś nie tak i że prędzej czy później mężczyzna przekroczy pewną niewidzialną granicę. A wtedy może być już za późno.

Obaj odwrócili głowy w bok, gdy gruchnęła głośna muzyka orkiestry, mniej więcej w okolicach Gildii.

Mężczyzna bez słowa zeskoczył z balkonu i ruszył w tamtym kierunku.

Ludzi było tyle, że nie sposób było wcisnąć szpilkę, najwyraźniej cała ludność Magnolii wyszła na ulicę, by uczcić nominację nowego mistrza gildii.

Natsu i Happy przesiedzieli całą uroczystość na dachu budynku z dala od tłumu ludzi. Ze śmiechem przyjęli wiadomość, że nowym mistrzem gildii została Erza. Spekulacje na ten temat trwały od dawna, ale każdy po cichu liczył, że może jednak zasadna Tytania spokornieje z czasem. Erza szefem… przerażające. Gdy skończyła się oficjalna parada i występy członków gildii, zaczęła się najprzyjemniejsza część uroczystości, czyli zbiorowa impreza, którą Natsu zamierzał wykorzystać.

- Nie może być, Salamander powrócił na łono ojczyzny! – zawołała pijacko Cana, gdy tylko go dostrzegła. Natsu szczerzył się do napotykanych przyjaciół, nie odpowiadając jednak na zaczepki, miał coś pilniejszego go załatwienia.

- A więc to prawda, jajogłowy, Salamander się pokazał.

Natsu przystanął słysząc znajomy, kpiarski ton.

- Ty zboczony lodowcu – syknął, wbijając w Gray'a groźne spojrzenie, po czym roześmiał się.

- Kupę czasu, kretynie – przywitał się Gray, poklepując go po ramieniu.

- Tak, tak, wiem – mruknął. – Gray, widziałeś…

- Graaaaaay! – rozległo się kobiece wołanie.

- O matko, zapomniałem, miałem jej to zanieść, cholera. – Podniósł wyjaśniająco dwa napoje. – To wszystko przez tych pijących kretynów, nie dadzą człowiekowi w spokoju przejść. – Odszedł lawirując między ludźmi i klnąc pod nosem.

Cholera. Cholera, cholera… I jak on teraz miał…

- Natsu… - Happy pociągnął go za rękaw i wskazał coś przez nimi. Fala ciepłych, ożywczych uczuć spłynęła na Natsu niczym oczyszczająca woda, a niewygodny supeł gdzieś na dnie żołądka poluźnił się.

Z Lucy tak właśnie było. Zawsze w jej aurze, w jej magii było coś niesamowicie ciepłego i dobrego, do czego inni ludzie, a nawet Gwiezdne Duchy, lgnęli. W kilku krokach znalazł się na tyle blisko niej, by usłyszał jak woła coś do odbiegających dziewczyn.

- Lucy – wymówił jej imię z miękkim westchnieniem, czując, że wreszcie jest tam, gdzie powinien być i czego nie powinien opuszczać. Nie na tak długo. Nigdy.

Kobieta drgnęła i odwróciła się w jego kierunku z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Natsu… - wyszeptała niedowierzająco.

Zbliżył się, dotknął jej twarz z uśmiechem i pocałował w policzek. I wtedy Nastu zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak. Że coś jest naprawdę nie tak.

- Lucy, wszystko… - zaczął i urwał, gdy kobieta zesztywniała i odsunęła się.

- Tak, w porządku – mruknęła, nie patrząc na niego.

- Lucy…

- Czego chcesz? – spytała jakimś takim… niemiłym tonem.

Natsu nachmurzył się.

- O co ci chodzi?

- O co mi chodzi? – spytała zdumiona, patrząc na niego ostro.

- Jesteś wkurzona.

- Nie jestem – prychnęła, co mu się kompletnie nie podobało. Nie tak sobie to wszystko wyobrażał. Stanowczo nie tak.

- Co się stało z naszym domem? – spytał, mrużąc oczy.

- Z naszym domem? – parsknęła. – Nie ma żadnego „naszego" domu, Natsu.

- Lucy, co się stało… - Załapał ją za rękę.

- Puść mnie – powiedziała to tak lodowatym tonem, że puścił ją jak oparzony. - Ty mnie pytasz co się stało? TY? – zaśmiała się śmiechem całkowicie pozbawionym rozbawienia.

- Nie rozumiem…

- Tak, Natsu, to twój odwieczny problem, ty nigdy niczego nie rozumiesz – powiedziała chłodno, a jej oczy straciły całkowicie ciepło. Nagle stała się dla niego tak obca, jak człowiek, którego spotyka się po raz pierwszy. – Jeżeli liczyłeś, że pojawisz się i wszystko będzie jak zawsze, to informuje, że myliłeś się. Tym razem tak nie będzie!

- Lucy, poczekaj…

- Nie! Nie dotykaj mnie! – Uniosła ręce, gdy próbował ją ponownie złapać. – Posłuchaj, Natsu… – Westchnęła ciężko, przyciskając palce do oczu. – Możesz mieszkać w tym domu, klucze są u mistrza w gildii, zastawiłam je tam, gdybyś wrócił.

- Lucy, o czym ty mówisz? – spytał szybko, marszcząc brwi.

- Możesz zrobić z tym domem, co chcesz, dla mnie to nie ma znaczenia. A teraz wybacz, spieszy mi się.

- Poczekaj…

- Czego?! – warknęła, przystając. – Czego ty chcesz ode mnie, Natsu, po pięciu latach nieobecności? Czego chce ode mnie człowiek, o którym nie wiedziałam przez pięć lat czy nawet żyje? Myślałeś, że będzie jak zawsze? – spytała słabym tonem, a jej oczy zalśniły od zbierających się łez. – Nie, Natsu, nie tym razem, ja… ja mam tego dość, po prostu mam tego dosyć, przestań mieszać w moim życiu, proszę, po prostu daj mi spokój.

Z dudniącym w piersi sercem patrzył, jak wszystko, co zawsze było dla niego najważniejsze znika w tłumie ludzi.

Happy wolno podleciał do mężczyzny, patrząc na jego pobladłą twarz. A więc jednak…

- Natsu – mruknął cicho, przysiadając na jego ramieniu.

- To nic, Happy – wyszeptał. - To nic.

To tylko wszystko…

.

* * *

.

O matko… Jak on jej mógł to robić, jak on mógł jej to zrobić po raz kolejny. Siedząc w pustej kuchni schowała twarz w dłoniach, czując, jak łzy dławią ją w gardle. Chyba dużo bardziej by wolała, gdyby nie wracał, gdyby się nie pokazywał, gdyby nigdy więcej nie wkraczał w jej życie. Ale Natsu nigdy nie robił tego, co wymagają od niego inni, nigdy nie stosował się do żadnych zasad prócz własnych, nigdy nikogo nie słuchał. A ona mu wierzyła. Ufała. Za każdym razem. Nawet wtedy, gdy zapewniał, obiecywał, a kończyło się to tylko kolejnymi rozczarowaniami. Kochała go, rozumiała, potrzebowała, dlatego za każdym razem go przyjmowała, za każdym razem pozwalał sobie zaufać mu na nowo, mimo że nie zasługiwał.

Ale tu nie chodziło tylko o nią. Były jeszcze dziewczynki. Dla Reji i Luny ojciec był całym światem, a on, jaki by nie był, kochał je równie mocno jak one jego. Dla tych chwil, dla tego czasu, które spędzał z nimi, gotowa była zrobić wszystko. Ale już dość, już naprawdę dość. Natsu Dragneel przestał być częścią jej życia pięć lat temu.

Zacisnęła mocniej oczy, słysząc cichy szum towarzyszący materializacji.

- Lucy…

- Zostaw mnie, Loki – mruknęła, wciągając głęboko powietrze.

- Powinnaś powiedzieć dziewczynkom – powiedział cicho.

- Powiem. Ale nie dziś.

.

* * *

.

- No, stary, nagrabiłeś sobie. – Macao poklepał Natsu współczująco po plecach.

- Nie ma co, zawaliłeś – przyznał mu rację Wakaba.

- Dzięki chłopaki – powiedział grobowo Natsu, gapiąc się w swój kufel.

- Musisz jej dać trochę czasu, Natsu-sama – odezwała się Juvia, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco.

- Czas tu nic nie pomoże – zawyrokował siedzący koło niej Gray, który założywszy ręce za głową gapił się w sufit. – Ona go nie chce.

Reszta męskiego grona potwierdziła jego słowa zgodnym pomrukiem, a Natsu jakby zapadł się w sobie.

- I ma rację! – zawołała Cana odrywając się od swojego kufla. – Wybacz, Natsu, ale ja bym cię już dawno wykopała – wyszczerzyła się.

- Nie bądź niemiła, Cana – fuknęła Mirajame. – Natsu, zjedz coś. – Postawiła przed nim talerz, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- Dzięki, Mira, ale jakoś nie mam ochoty – mruknął. Dobrze wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie niczego przełknąć, żołądek zmienił mu się w ściśniętą kulkę. Z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł głowę o stół.

- I co ja mam robić, hę? – burknął w drewno.

- To co zwykle? – Cana uniosła brew, upijając sake. – Spiąć tyłek, wywrzeszczeć to swoje „napaliłem się", czy coś i że tak powiem, działać.

- Taa, jasne – prychnął Gray. – Głusi byliście? Mała Lucy powiedziała won.

- Gray, nie bądź wredny – mruknęła Juvia trącając go łokciem w bok.

- Jak jest mężczyzną to da radę! – zawołał Elfman.

Natsu westchnął po raz kolejny. Przyjaciele jak zawsze okazali się niezawodni, najpierw każdy mu wklepał, a potem przyjęli go bez słowa i starali pocieszyć, ale miał przeczucie, że ich dobre rady nic nie pomogą. Co do jednego mieli jednak rację i tego nie mógł zmienić – zawalił na całej linii. I przekonywał się o tym z dnia na dzień.

Drzwi gildii otworzyły się gwałtownie. Gapiąc się na wejście, Natsu poczuł, jak wszystko w jego wnętrzu napina się boleśnie. Dwie zdyszane postacie rozglądały się po wnętrzu, aż ich zauważyły. Zdążył tylko odsunąć się od stołu i już chwilę potem drobne ramiona zacisnęły się na jego szyi.

- Wróciłeś! – zawołała Luna, ściskając go tak mocno, że brakowało mu tchu. Bogowie, nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. Przeciskając ją do siebie, uniósł głowę patrząc na dziewczynę stojącą przed nim. – Aleś ty wyrosła, Reja – powiedział miękko, patrząc na swoją najstarszą córkę.

Reja zacisnęła usta, unosząc dumnie głowę, po czym pociągając nosem odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia nawet się nie oglądając.

- Mira, zapłacę później – mruknął, wstając z wciąż ściskającą go Luną.

- Jasne, nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnęła szeroko.

Natsu wyszedł z budynku gildii, zatrzymując się przy stojącej tyłem Reji.

- Reja… - zaczął, samemu nie wiedząc nawet, co chce powiedzieć, lecz dziewczyna odwróciła się gwałtownie i objęła do w pasie, chowając twarz w jego ubraniu. Położył dłoń na jej drżących ramionach, czując tak potworne wyrzuty sumienia, jakich jeszcze nigdy nie czuł.

Kucnął i mimo że Reja miała już czternaście, nie, piętnaście lat, wziął i ją na ręce.

- Myślałam, że już nie wrócisz – wychlipała mu do ucha.

- Tak długo cię nie było, tatusiu – wyszeptała Luna do jego drugiego ucha.

- Wróciłem i już nie odejdę – zapewnił drżącym głosem.

.

* * *

.

- Więc… Nie wrócisz z nami? – spytała cicho Reja.

- Nie mogę – westchnął, bezwiednie głaskając włosy śpiącej na jego udzie Luny. – Lucy… Wasza mama jest na mnie zła.

Dziewczyna milcząco pokiwała głową, bawiąc się urwanym źdźbłem trawy.

- Chyba powinieneś ją przeprosić – mruknęła, targając kolejne źdźbła. – Mama się martwiła. Przez cały czas…

Natsu poczuł, jak bezlitosna obręcz zaciska mu się coraz mocniej w piersi.

- Nie wiem, czy zwykłe przepraszam wystarczy. – Potarł twarz.

- Od czegoś wypadałoby zacząć – powiedziała cierpko.

Pokiwał głową i przez chwilę milczeli, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach.

- Wiesz… - zaczęła z wahaniem Reja. – Ja trochę rozumiem mamę. – Skuliła się, obejmując nogi ramionami i patrząc na zalaną zachodzącym słońcem Magnolię. Natsu zerknął na nią kątem oka.

- Jak byłam młodsza, wszystko było prostsze. Wiedziałam, że wyruszasz do pracy, ale zawsze wiedziałam… Zawsze byłam pewna, że wrócisz. – Westchnęła, bawiąc się końcem jasnego warkocza. Blond włosy Reji pociemniały z wiekiem i już nie były tak fikuśne jak kiedyś, za to Luna pozostała tak różowiutka jak ojciec.

- Potem, gdy byłam już starsza, denerwowało mnie to, że tak często, tak długo cię nie ma. Nie widziałeś, jak pierwszy raz użyłam ognia, jak pierwszy raz obudziły się u mnie smocze moce. Hahaha, było kupę zabawy, gdy wszyscy panikowali, kiedy na rękach i twarzy pokazały mi się łuski. - Otarła łzę rozbawienia z oka. – Nie widziałeś pierwszego kontraktu Luny, ani żadnego następnego… Chciałam być zła. Ale kiedy wracałeś… Kiedy wracałeś, nie mogłam się złościć. – Pociągnęła nosem. – Nie mogłam marnować czasu, bo nigdy nie wiedziałam, kiedy znowu znikniesz. I może cię nie było przy ważnych dla nas chwilach, ale jak byłeś, to te wszystkie nasze chwile stawały się ważniejsze niż cokolwiek.

Paskudna łapa wzruszenia trzymała go za gardło, gdy patrzył, jak Reja ociera mokre policzki.

- To ty uczyłeś mnie panować nad moją mocą, chociaż nikt nie wiedział jak się za to zabrać. Ty smarowałeś te wszystkie oparzenia, robiłeś maści, ty dałeś Lunie pierwszy złoty klucz Zodiacka. – Przycisnęła palce do oczu, przełykając ciężko ślinę. – Ale gdy zniknąłeś pięć lat temu… Nienawidziłam cię. Z całego serca. Znowu to zrobiłeś. Znowu to zrobiłeś mnie. Lunie. Mamie.

- Reja… - powiedział miękko, wyciągając dłoń, którą jego córka złapała i ścisnęła.

- I tak myślę… Skoro ja byłam tak zła, taka rozgoryczona, co czuła mama?

Natsu nie chciał nawet myśleć, co czuła Lucy, jak bardzo ją zranił.

- Ale byli inni, pani Erza, wujek Gray, Wendy, dziadek Makarov… Tato, to dzięki nim nie znienawidziłam cię – wyszeptała z płaczem, opierając czoło o kolana. – I czekałam…

Pociągnął ją w swoją stroną, a Reja oparła się o jego bok, zanosząc się płaczem. W milczeniu głaskał ją po włosach, samemu mając ochotę się rozpłakać. Ach, był takim kretynem, a miał takie mądre dzieci.

- Reja… Tym razem nie zniknę – powiedział ochrypłym głosem. – Naprawdę. Obiecuję.

- Proszę, nie obiecuj, tato. – Objęła go mocno w pasie. – Po prostu zostań.

.

* * *

.

- To gdzie teraz mieszkasz? – spytała Reja, gdy razem wracali przez wieczorne ulice Magnolii. – U wujka Graya?

Śpiąca na jego plecach Luna zamruczała cicho, wtulając policzek w jego szyję.

- U Graya? A w życiu! – prychnął, po czym oboje zachichotali. – Nie, w apartamentach gildii. Przynajmniej na razie.

Pokiwała głową, otwierając drzwi do klatki kamienicy, w której chyba całe wieki temu, gdy byli nastolatkami, mieszkała Lucy. Przez chwilę patrzył w górę na okna, przez które tyle razy wchodził, po czym z westchnieniem podążył za córką.

- Reja, martwiłam się – powiedziała Lucy, gdy tylko otworzyła drzwi.

- Cześć mamo – przywitała się niepewnie.

- Były ze mną – wyjaśnił Natsu, pojawiając się koło córki.

- N-natsu…

- Tylko je przyprowadziłem – wyjaśnił szybko. – Luna pokazywała wszystkie duchy, jakie ma, wyczerpała magię i zasnęła.

Przez chwilę na niego patrzyła, po czym bez słowa uchyliła drzwi i wpuściła go do środka. Reja czym prędzej zniknęła w łazience, a on podążył za Lucy do pokoju, gdzie ułożył dziewczynkę na łóżku. Poprawił poduszkę, a Lucy ściągnęła jej buty i przykryła nogi kołdrą.

Bez słowa podążył do wyjścia z piekielną pustką w głowie.

- To ja… ja już pójdę – mruknął, gdy dzielił ich już próg mieszkania. Kobieta pokiwała głową nie patrząc na niego.

- Lucy, czekaj. – Oparł dłoń na drzwiach, gdy zaczęła je zamykać.

- Co chcesz? – mruknęła.

Natsu westchnął, przeczesując palcami włosy i przestępując z nogi na nogę.

- Dziękuję, że nie zabroniłaś im spotkać się ze mną – powiedział cicho.

- To twoje córki, nigdy bym im tego nie zabroniła – odpowiedziała, zaciskając dłonie na klamce. – One cię kochają, nie mogłabym tego zrobić.

Pokiwał głową.

- Lucy… Ja… Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Cholera, dałem ciała, wiem to i nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć.

- Więc nic nie mów – prychnęła, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

Postąpił krok do przodu, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, a jej wzdrygnięcie uznał za osobisty policzek.

- Przepraszam, Lucy, za wszystko – powiedział poważnie, próbując zajrzeć jej w oczy.

- Jedno przepraszam nie wystarczy, Natsu – wyszeptała.

- Wiem. Ale czy kiedyś… wybaczysz mi?

Pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego.

- Nie wiem.

- Rozumiem. – Cofnął się o krok za próg i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie.

- Dobranoc, Natsu – powiedziała cicho, przymykając drzwi.

- Dobranoc, Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu miał całą noc, żeby przemyśleć sobie wszystko. Nie była to jego pierwsza w noc poświęcona na egzystencjonalne rozterki. Takich w swoim życiu miał wbrew pozorom całkiem wiele. Najważniejsza miała miejsce kilka tygodni wcześniej, gdy uświadomił sobie, że życie w terenie nie jest tym, czego tak naprawdę chciał i że potrzebuje znaleźć w końcu swoje miejsce.

A takie miejsce już miał.

Obecna noc rozterek była równie ważna, bo Natsu musiał przemyśleć wszystko, co się wydarzyło i zastanowić nad tym, co powinien zrobić. A zrobić mógł tylko jedno, w czym był niekwestionowanym mistrzem – walka. Zamierzał walczyć i odzyskać wszystko, co jest dla niego ważne. Wszystko bez wyjątku.

- Heeeeej! – Drzwi gildii otworzyły się z hukiem. – Gdzie znajdę, do cholery, Erzę?

- A temu co, tyłek odżył? – mruknęła Cana znad beczki z winem.

- To w końcu Natsu – ziewnął Wakaba.

- Chcesz się bić – warknął Natsu, sztyletując się wzrokiem z Grayem. – Bo jak nie chcesz mieć obitej buźki, to mnie nie wkurzaj z samego rana.

- To się nie wydzieraj od progu, ogniorzygaczu – syknął Gray.

- Coś ty powiedział, lodowa kupo?

- Co to za krzyki od samego rana? – Chłodny, ostry głos skutecznie uciszył cały zgiełk.

- Erza, światłości moja! – zawołał z radością Natsu, doskakując do przyjaciółki i wpychając ją z powrotem do jej gabinetu. – Cudownie, że jesteś!

- Kretyn – westchnął ciężko Gray.

.

- Więc czego chcesz, że robisz zamęt od samego rana?

- Klucz – wyjaśnił Natsu, siedzący naprzeciwko Erzy. – Chcę klucz, który zostawiła dziadkowi Lucy.

Erza przez chwilę patrzyła na niego w milczeniu.

- Wiesz, że należy ci się manto, prawda? – spytała wolno, mrużąc oczy.

- Wiem – kiwnął głową. – Możesz się nie krępować, należy mi się. Ale to i tak nic nie zmieni. Zamierzam to naprawić. Wszystko sobie już przemyślałem i zrobię to! – powiedział z mocą.

Erza w milczeniu pokiwała głową, widząc mocne, szczere postanowienia w oczach przyjaciela. O tak, należało mu się, należały mu się takie baty, że przez tydzień by się nie podniósł. Za te wszystkie zmartwienia, za wszystkie kretyńskie akcje, za wszystkie łzy Lucy, za wszystkie smutki dziewczynek…

- Proszę. – Wyjęła klucz z szuflady i wręczyła go mężczyźnie. – I Natsu… Nie spieprz tego.

- Nie zamierzam – zapewnił.

* * *

Po raz pierwszy od dawna Natsu czuł, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli. Fortuna się odwróciła i teraz jest po jego stronie. Było dobrze, a będzie jeszcze lepiej! Już on o to zadba.

- Natsu, przestań się szczerzyć, bo ludzie się na nas gapią – mruknął lecący koło niego Happy.

- I niech się gapią! – wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej pozdrawiając jakiegoś sprzedawcę, który tylko pokręcił głową. – Jest piękny dzień, nie ma co się smucić.

- Widzę, że humor ci się poprawił.

- I to jak, przyjacielu! – Zamachał rękami. – Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, zobaczysz, tym razem mi się uda, tym razem… - Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gapiąc się z głębokim zamyśleniem na twarzy w boczną uliczkę.

- Happy, leć sam do gildii, ja mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia! – i nie czekając na odpowiedź pognał przed siebie.

Tak. Fortuna jest po jego stronie i zamierzał ogłosić to wszystkim, całemu światu, jeżeli będzie trzeba. Tym razem nie odpuści!

Wsunął rękę przez uchylone okno i złapał za klamkę. Pchnął okno i wskoczył prosto na łóżko. Nic się nie zmieniło.

- Aaaaa! – wrzasnął ktoś, próbując się wyplątać z kołdry, a gdy to zrobił, Lucy stanęła oko w oko ze szczerzącym się mężczyzną.

- Natsu… - wydyszała, oddychając głęboko. – Co ty… Co ty wyprawiasz?! Co ty tu robisz?! - Próbowała go zepchnąć z łóżka. – Wynoś się!

Mężczyzna bez słowa złapał ją za machające ręce.

- Puszczaj!

- Nie i słuchaj! – Pchnął ją z powrotem na poduszki, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jej głowy.

Lucy z dudniącym sercem patrzyła na pochylającego się nad nią mężczyznę, który uśmiechał się szeroko. Przez chwilę tylko się gapił, a jego uśmiech robił się jeszcze szerszy.

- Jesteś jeszcze ładniejsza niż kiedyś – stwierdził.

- Co ty… - Przełknęła z trudem ślinę czując się, cholera, jak jakaś głupia nastolatka. – Co ty wyprawiasz? – warknęła, odzyskując nieco rezon.

- Wiem, że spieprzyłem wszystko. Totalnie i na całego nawaliłem, wiem to. Wiem też, że jesteś zła, wkurzona i pewnie mnie nienawidzisz, ale ja, Lucy – pogłaskał ją po policzku z miękkim uśmiechem – zawsze cię kochałem i nadal kocham i nie zamierzam rezygnować, rozumiesz? Ani z ciebie, ani z dziewczynek. Możesz mnie nienawidzić, ale ja cię kocham i będę to powtarzał tak długo, jak będzie trzeba. Ale to nie wszystko, ja tu zostaje Lucy, zostaje i nie zamierzam się stąd ruszać. – Oparł czoło o jej czoło. – Wróciłem tu dla ciebie, dla Reji i dla Luny. Wróciłem tu po raz ostatni. Pewnie mi nie wierzysz – zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale ja zamierzam sprawić, że w końcu mi uwierzysz i będę czekał tak długo, jak będzie trzeba.

Lucy przez chwilę nie wiedziała jak się oddycha, ani w ogóle jak się rusza. On… ten cholerny kretyn… Bogowie, on zawsze to robił, zawsze tak działał, że wytrącał wszelkie argumenty z rąk. Zawsze ładował się pełną gębą, jak przez to cholerne okno i robił taki zamęt, taki szum, że kołował wszystkich wokoło. Nie wspominając o tym, że jego ciepły dotyk zawsze był najlepszą rzeczą, którą ją spotykała…

- Natsu…

- Nooo! – zawołał, przysiadając na piętach. – Wiec to powinnaś wiedzieć i przemyśleć sobie. Ja myślałem całą noc, cholera. A teraz idę, bo trzeba rozruszać kości i nakopać w końcu temu lodowemu zboczeńcowi i zdetronizować z pozycji najsilniejszego. – Już wchodził na parapet, gdy nagle się zatrzymał. Lucy nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy to się stało, kiedy on zdążył się odwrócić i pocałować ją tak, że brakło jej tchu.

- Kocham cię – powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, patrząc jej prosto w oczy, po czym cmoknął ją lekko i już go nie było.

* * *

- Poczekaj, poczekaj, wolniej, do cholery – warknął Gray.

- No co wolniej! – zirytował się Natsu.

- Nadajesz jak katarynka i chcesz, żeby ludzie cię zrozumieli? – prychnął, kopiąc przyjaciela pod stołem.

- Nie wkurzaj mnie. – Oddał kopnięcie niezwykle celnie. – Mówiłem już, zamierzam odzyskać i Lucy i rodzinę.

- Aha, to załapałem, pieprzysz o tym drugi dzień. – Wywrócił oczami.

- Ja cię naprawdę zdzielę, zezowaty idioto – wywarczał.

- Co tam marudzisz, jajogłowcu? – spytał, gapiąc się w sufit, po czym uśmiechnął się ironicznie do klnącego przyjaciela. – Co dalej, kretynie? – Ponownie kopnął go pod stołem.

- Kiedyś cię normalnie zabije – syknął, masując piszczel. – Mówiłem, że mam klucz do naszego domu. Zamierzam go wyremontować.

- I wyprowadzić się z gildii? – uśmiechnął się kpiarsko.

- Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Zostaje tutaj, a tam wprowadzimy się tam wszyscy.

- A ty tymczasem nadal będziesz gnił w tych małych klitkach i spał na deskach zamiast na łóżku. – Pokiwał poważnie głową. – Zacne poświęcenia.

- No pieprznę cię – warknął rozeźlony. – Muszę gdzieś spać, a wybacz, ale twoje łóżko mnie raczej odrzuca.

- I powinno – powiedział zimno. – Nigdy bym cię do niego nie wpuścił.

- Ach, co za miłość w powietrzu! – zaśmiała się radośnie Cana siadając koło nich z kuflem.

- Spadaj – warknęli obaj, co tylko zwiększyło jej rozbawienie.

- Macie rację, Juvia mogłaby się nie czuć zbyt komfortowo z dwoma byczkami w jednym łóżku – zarechotała.

- Ty ją zabijesz, czy ja mam to zrobić? – syknął Natsu, mrużąc oczy.

- Napuścimy na nią Mirę, da jej embargo na napoje alkoholowe. – Gray uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy kobieta zakrztusiła się pitym trunkiem.

- Mira-chan by tego nie zrobiła – wydyszała.

- Założymy się? – Usta Graya rozciągnęły się w leniwym uśmieszku.

- Czego bym nie zrobiła? – spytała niezwykle uprzejmie Mirajane ze specyficznym błyskiem sadystki w oczach.

- Niczego – mruknęła cała trójka.

* * *

- Mamooo? – spytała Reja, zerkając na matkę spod oka.

- Tak? – mruknęła, krojąc warzywa. – Cholera, ała, a mogłam użyć Cancer'a.

- Czy ja słyszałam rano tatę? – zapytała beztrosko.

Lucy przez chwilę milczała.

- Owszem – potwierdziła.

Luna wyszczerzyła się do Reji przez stół i powiedziała bezgłośnie „A nie mówiłam?".

- Aha… A co chciał? – dopytała.

- A coś ty taka ciekawska, moja droga? – spytała, patrząc bystro na najstarszą córkę. – Porozmawiać chciał.

- A o czym? – zaświegotała Luna, machając nogami.

- O wszystkim.

Luna jęknęła i wywróciła oczami.

- Ale ty jesteś, mamo – zamarudziła.

Lucy zaśmiała się cicho.

- O czym wszystkim? – naciskała Reja.

- Wasz ojciec zawsze jak coś sobie postanowił, nie, ubzdurał, to musiał o tym informować cały świat – wyjaśniła, wsypując pokrojone warzywa do miski.

- A co sobie ubzdurał? – spytały obie na raz.

- Że jest kretynem. I zamierza zostać złota rączką – wyjaśniła.

- Co?! – jęknął dwugłos, a Lucy zachichotała.

* * *

- Salamander, czyżbyś w końcu się zaobrączkował? – parsknął śmiechem Gray, dosiadając się do Natsu, który od dłuższego czasu siedział w milczeniu i obracał w palcach obrączkę.

- Spadaj – fuknął.

- Żartuje, łomie – westchnął. – Przecież wiem, że ją zawsze masz. Też będę musiał o czymś pomyśleć, wątpię, żeby jakiś metal wytrzymał długo z magią.

- Już za miesiąc, co? A metale nie wytrzymują. To jest druga – parsknął. – Pierwsza poszła następnego dnia po ślubie, gdy użyłem swojej magii, nawet para z niej nie została.

Gray zaśmiał się pod nosem.

- Erza też coś o tym wspominała, chociaż ona nie używa ręcznej magii, ale i tak narzekała, że jej przeszkadza dobrze trzymać miecze.

- Erza? – Natsu uniósł brwi. – Czekaj, czekaj! Erza? Nasza Erza?! Wzięła ślub?! Czemu mi nikt nie powiedziaaaał! – zawył.

- Nie wiedziałeś? - Zarechotał.

- Nie! Niby skąd? – wrzasnął. – O cholera, a już myślałem, że Jellal nigdy jej nie kopnie do ołtarza – zachichotał.

- I pewnie by jej nie kopnął. – Gray uśmiechnął się ironicznie, rozsiadając się wygodnie. – To ona kopnęła jego.

- Żartujesz? – Natsu zrobił wielkie oczy. – Ale przecież ona, ten, gadała, że nie chce…

- Taaa, do czasu jak on nie zaczął pieprzyć o drugim dziecku. – Wywrócił oczami.

- Ale jaja. – Natsu roześmiał się radośnie. – Ale właśnie, nie widziałem Jerrego! Cholera, kupę czasu, on jest jakoś w wieku Luny, nie?

- Rok starszy chyba, a Jerry jest na jakieś misji, Erza go wykopała, bo doprowadzał ją do szału, wywaliła dzieciaka za drzwi, cholera.

- Rany, ona jest straszna – mruknął Natsu.

- I nie chce nic mówić, ale Jerry przyjaźni się z Luną. – Gray uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Natsu uniósł brwi.

- To chyba dobrze, nie?

Umilkł, gdy Gray patrzył na niego z niezwykle wkurzającym uśmieszkiem na tej paskudnej facjacie i wtedy Natsu doznał objawienia.

- Zabije – wywarczał, marszcząc groźnie brwi. – Ona ma dwanaście lat!

- To pewnie nie chcesz wiedzieć, że młody Conbolt zakręca się koło Reji – wyszczerzył się paskudnie.

Natsu zbladł.

- Romeo? – wyjąkał. – On jest… On jest dla niej za stary! Gdzie jest Macao, cholera jasna, nastukam mu, niech pilnuje tego kretyna, bo łapy poucinam – zawarczał.

- Sieeedź, idioto, nie ma ich! – Gray szarpnął Natsu z powrotem na krzesło.

- Puszczaj, do cholery! – Wyszarpnął się z uścisku. – Ruszyć się na krok z tej wiochy nie można, bo już ci, do licha, łapska na córkach kłaść będą – wysyczał, rozglądając się po gildii.

- Natsu, kretynie, palisz stół – prychnął z niesmakiem Gray. – Weź ty chłopie w końcu jakieś zlecenie, bo cię widzę, energia roznosi.

- A żebyś wiedział, że wezmę – warknął, wbijając ręce głęboko w kieszenie i z chmurną miną ruszył do tablicy, kopiąc po drodze krzesło.

A to podstępne żmije… Niech no tylko się pojawią w gildii, już on sobie utnie z nimi pogawędkę, taką kuźwa pogawędkę, że im w pięty pójdzie!

Wkurzony gapił się na tablice ogłoszeń.

Przemagluje ich tak, że sobie wybiją z głowy wszystko, co sobie ubzdurali względem jego córek, tyłki poprzypala jak będzie trzeba. A z Lucy też sobie porozmawia, do cholery.

Przechylił głowę patrząc na jedno z ogłoszeń, a po chwili na jego ustach rozlał się szeroki uśmiech. Tego mu było trzeba! Zerwał kartkę z tablicy i pobiegł na zaplecze gildii, gdzie Reja i Luna pomagały Mirajane.

- Heeeej, jest tu kto? – zawołał, wchodząc do załadowanego regałami i zapasami jedzenia pomieszczenia.

Zza rogu wychyliły się dwie, przykurzone twarze.

- Tata?

- Co się stało, Natsu? – spytał Happy dryfując w kierunku mężczyzna.

- Reja, Luna, co powiecie na wspólne zlecenie? – wyszczerzył się, machając ogłoszeniem.

Uśmiechy zniknęły z twarzy dziewczyn.

- Och… Znaczy… - stropił się nieco. – Ten… Nie chcecie?

- Chcemy! – zawołały obie.

- Więc co się dzieje? – spytał z niezrozumieniem, patrząc jak dziewczyny wbijają spojrzenia wszędzie, byle nie w jego stronę.

- No? – ponaglił.

Reja zerknęła na niego.

- A porozmawiasz z mamą?

- Z mamą? – spytał z głupią miną.

* * *

.

_Dziękuję za komentarze, cieszę się, że opowiadanie się podoba. ^^ Oczywiście, będzie kilka rozdziałów, nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie ile, ale na pewno kilka. Zachęcam czytających do pozostawiania po sobie paru słów! Naprawdę dobrze mieć jakąś motywację. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

- Nie.

- Heh, Lucy, żartujesz, prawda?

Lucy spojrzała twardo na Natsu.

- Powiedziałam nie.

- No weź, przestań, to tylko małe zlecenie.

- Są za młode – oświadczyła, ze złością wrzucając naczynia do zlewu.

- Za młode? Za młode? – zapiał. – Przecież Reja ma już piętnaście lat!

- No właśnie! – zawołała z pretensją dziewczyna.

- Cicho tam – fuknął w stronę córki. – A po resztą będą ze mną.

- Tym bardziej nie – mruknęła, zbierając talerze ze stołu.

- Lucy… Wygłupiasz się. – Podrapał się w tył głowy nieco skonsternowany.

- Nie wygłupiam się – warknęła, patrząc na niego ze złością. – Są za młode.

- No przestań, byłaś niewiele starsza od Reji jak uciekłaś z domu!

- Mama uciekła z domu? – spytały chórkiem Luna i Reja.

- No jasne, nie mówiła wam? – wyszczerzył się bezczelnie.

- Byłam pełnoletnia! – zawołała. – I to nie ma nic do rzeczy.

- Hej, hej, wcale nie byłaś! – Wycelował w nią oskarżycielsko palec.

- To nie ma nic do rzeczy – powtórzyła, gwałtownie odkręcając kran.

- Oczywiście, że ma! Przypomnij sobie co sama robiłaś, jak byłaś w ich wieku? – oparł dłonie na stole.

- Byłam wtedy pełnoletnia!

- Nie byłaś! Uciekłaś z domu, dałaś się oczarować jakiemuś kretynowi…

- To było zaklęcie! – wtrąciła się, z trzaskiem odkładając szklankę na suszarkę.

- …mało cię nie wywieźli na targ niewolników – kontynuował – cudem zostałaś ocalona i poszłaś z obcym facetem w obce miejsce…

- Bo mnie uprowadziłeś! – krzyknęła, rzucając ścierką w kredens.

- A potem kradłaś książki, siedziałaś na wyspie z demonami – wyliczał na palcach.

- To były zlecenia! Musiałam na siebie zarabiać!

- Byłaś w najsilniejszej drużynie i nie byłaś pełnoletnia, ha!

- Łał, mamo – mruknęła z respektem Reja.

- Ale fajowo – zawołała ze świecącymi oczkami Luna.

Lucy ze złością odwróciła się w ich stronę, zakładając ręce na piersi. Trzy, bardzo podobne do siebie twarze szczerzyły w jej stronę zęby.

- Lucy, daj spokój – zaczął Natsu. – Przecież to zwykła misja, tylko osuszanie pól uprawnych, żadnych niebezpieczeństw.

Kobieta zacisnęła usta, patrząc na niego grobowo.

- Mamo… - zaczęła Reja, lecz Natsu nadepnął jej na stopę.

- Będą ze mną, przecież wiesz, że nic im się nie stanie. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Zgoda – warknęła.

Wywróciła oczami, słysząc wybuch radości.

.

* * *

.

- Wasza matka mnie zabije – mruknął Natsu, obwiązując elastycznym bandażem kostkę Luny.

- Przecież to nic takiego, jest tylko zwichnięta! – pocieszyła go.

- Aha, aż strach myśleć, co ona takiego wymyśli za zwichniętą nogę – wyburczał.

- Oj, przecież musieliśmy się ratować przed tymi głupimi rabusiami. – Wydęła policzki.

- Ani słowa matce o rabusiach, jasne? – zawarczał. – Luna? – Spojrzał na nią groźnie.

- Jasne, jasne – westchnęła.

- Mówiłam, żebyś włożyła inne buty – zamruczała Reja. – Na tym terenie się nie nadają.

Luna zmrużyła oczy.

- A twoje się nadają? – Wskazała na sandały siostry.

- Ja umiem w nich chodzić – prychnęła.

- Ja też umiem chodzić – warknęła.

- I powinnaś lepiej wyszkolić tego swojego kundla, skoro pozwala, żeby jego właścicielka złamała nogę.

- Tato, ona znowu obraża Siriusa! – jęknęła.

- Reja, nie obrażaj kundla – skarcił córkę, skupiony na bandażowaniu.

- Tato! – zawyła, a Reja zachichotała.

- No cicho, cicho, skończyłem, włóż buta i zobacz jak ci się chodzi. Musimy ruszać, nie będziemy spać w lesie, jak się wasza matka dowie, to zginę w jakiś cholernie niefajny sposób – burknął, przyglądając się jak Luna wciska buta na stopę i robi kilka kroków.

- Nie boli – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- I całe szczęście – westchnął, zakładając plecak.

Ku radości Natsu, dotarli do wioski przed zmierzchem.

- To trochę dziwne – mruknął, gapiąc się przez okno na rozległe pola uprawne.

- Co jest dziwne? – spytał burmistrz wioski Tsutomu.

- No bo mówił pan, że za każdym razem jak pola podeschną, znowu zaczyna padać. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nie za wiele tych przypadków?

- Pogoda jest kapryśna – uśmiechnął się lekko mężczyzna. – Chociaż w tym roku wybitnie kaprysi. A my naprawdę powinniśmy już zacząć zbiory – powiedział z naciskiem. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to uprawy zgniją.

Natsu pokiwał głową odrywając spojrzenie od okna.

- Rozumiem. Zajmiemy się tym jutro.

- A mogę wiedzieć jak? – spytał mężczyzna.

- Ja i ta tu panna – położył rękę na ramieniu córki – jesteśmy magami ognia, osuszymy pola w mgnieniu oka.

- Ale nie zniszczycie upraw? – spytał lekko pobladły Tsutomu. Pomoc pomocą, ale wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że magowie bywają nieobliczalni.

- No co pan, jasne że nie!

.

* * *

.

- Reja, nie tak mocno! – wrzasnął z paniką Natsu. – Cholera, szlag, szlag!

- Przepraszaaaam! – zajęczała dziewczyna. – Rozproszyłam się!

- Ciekawe o kim myślałaś – zamruczała siedząca obok Luna z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. Siostra posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie.

- Do licha, obiecałem, że nie zniszczymy upraw! – jęknął Natsu, patrząc na tlące się kawałki zboża.

- I macie szczęście, że jestem tutaj ja! – zawołała z uśmiechem Luna, wstając i otrzepując spodnie. – Drzwi do Ryb, otwórzcie się! Pisces! – Przekręciła złoty klucz w niewidzialnym zamku i po chwili koło niej pojawili się dwaj, niebieskowłosi młodzieńcy.

- Wzywałaś, pani? – spytał jeden z nich znudzonym tonem.

- Tak! Czy możecie ugasić ogień? Tu jest woda. – Wskazała na stojące koło niej wiadro.

- Oczywiście, że możemy – uśmiechnął się czarująco drugi mężczyzna.

Luna z pełnym dumy uśmiechem przyglądała się, jak jej Duchy gaszą małe pożary.

- Są całkiem pomocni – mruknął Natsu, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Ale chyba byli trochę inni, gdy ci ich dałem – przechylił głowę. Natsu zapamiętał dwóch, niemal identycznych chłopców, z nieco niebieskawą, połyskliwą cerą i ostro zakończonymi uszami. Teraz z kolei patrzył nie na chłopców, a młodzieńców. Z długimi granatowymi włosami i uszami ozdobionymi kolorowymi… błonami? Cholera wie co to jest.

- No przecież urosłam od tamtego czasu – wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami. –No i oni też.

- Aha – mruknął. – A gdzie Reja? – Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu drugiej córki. Luna zachichotała.

- Schowała się.

- Co? – spytał zbity z tropu.

- Schowała się. Przed nimi. – Wskazała na swoje duchy z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego? – Zmarszczył brwi.

- Oni ją llllubią – zamruczała.

- Przestań – jęknął, a Luna ponownie zachichotała.

- Sirius też ją lubi, przynosi jej zdechłe ptaki i dlatego ona go nie lubi – wyjaśniła z zadowoleniem przytupując nogą. – Ale oni nie przynoszą zdechłych ptaków – wyszczerzyła się.

Natsu spochmurniał. Nie podobało mu się to, zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało. Jego córki były… młode! Stanowczo zbyt młode, żeby mężczyźni czuli do nich jakiś afekt.

* * *

_Mam świadomość, że jeżeli chodzi o Ryby zadaje się, że zostały przedstawione już w mandze i to zupełnie inaczej. Jednak ja pisałam, nie znając jeszcze kanonu dlatego pozwoliłam sobie puścić wodze fantazji i stwierdziłam, że nie będę nic zmieniać._


	5. Chapter 5

- Raaaany, padam – jęknęła Luna, rzucając się na łóżko.

- Ty padasz? – fuknęła Reja. – Ciekawe po czym.

- Po gaszeniu twoich pożarów? – wyszczerzyła się.

- Luna, nie śmiej się. Ogień nie jest taki łatwy do panowania, zwłaszcza, jak masz czegoś nie spalić – wyjaśnił Natsu, siadając na fotelu. – Ale matko, ja też jestem padnięty – ziewnął szeroko.

- Ale prawie skończyliśmy! – zawołała Luna.

- Aha, jeszcze tylko jutro dokończymy resztę pól i będzie można wrócić do domu. – Pokiwał głową.

- A wybierzemy się jeszcze na jakąś misję? – spytała cicho Reja, patrząc na ojca znad poduszki.

Natsu wyszczerzył się.

- No jasne!

.

* * *

.

Niestety. Pogoda, jak mówił burmistrz, to kapryśna kompanka i nie zawsze chce współpracować.

- Hmmm… - zamruczał Natsu, gapiąc się w okno zalewane deszczem. – Hmmm…

- Tato, mruczysz tak już pół godziny – jęknęła Reja, opadając na poduszki.

- Może nam powiesz, czemu tak mruczysz, to my też pomruczymy? – zasugerowała Luna.

- Nie podoba mi się to – wyjaśnił, ze zmarszczonym czołem.

- Ale co? – spytały obie.

- Ten deszcz.

- A co ci się konkretnie w nim nie podoba? Bo jeżeli to, że będziemy musieli zaczynać od początku, to jestem razem z tobą!

- To też. Ale to naprawdę dziwne, nie podoba mi się to.

- A może to czyjaś spawka? – zasugerowała Luna, wciskając się przed ojca i wyglądając za okno.

- Właśnie to rozważam.

- Wiecie… Tak sobie o tym myślę i chyba coś sobie przypomniałam – odezwała się Reja, marszcząc brwi. – Jak przekraczaliśmy granice tej wioski to poczułam… - machnęła ręką próbując znaleźć słowo. – No w tamtej chwili wydawało mi się, że mi się zadawało… Ale jakbym przez coś przeszła…

- Co to znaczy, tato? – Luna spojrzała w górę na chmurną minę ojca.

- Że musimy sobie porozmawiać z burmistrzem.

.

* * *

.

- Słucham? – spytał Tsutomu, unosząc brwi.

- Wrogów. Czy macie jakiś wrogów, burmistrzu – powtórzył niecierpliwie Natsu. – Tylko proszą o całą prawdę i tylko prawdę, bo inaczej szlag trafi całe pańskie uprawy.

Tsutomu przez dłuższą chwilę milczał z zaciśniętymi ustami, po czym westchnął ciężko.

- Tak, mamy wrogów – powiedział zmęczonym tonem.

- Kogo?

- Nie wiem dokładnie. Nie wiem kim są, chyba jakimiś najemnikami – wyjaśnił. – Przybyli, któregoś dnia, oferując swoją ochronę w zamian za horrendalną cenę. Oczywiście odmówiliśmy. Nie mamy na takie rzeczy pieniędzy, a po resztą na tym terenie nikt nas nie niepokoi, jesteśmy jednym z dość istotnych dostawców towaru.

- Więc odmówiliście.

- Odmówiliśmy. – Pokiwał głową. – A im się to nie spodobało. Grozili, przekonywali, ale odmówiliśmy.

- Byli magami? – spytał Natsu.

Mężczyzna milczał.

- Byli?

- Tak, byli. Jak się okazało, dość silnymi.

- Ale tego nie napisaliście w ogłoszeniu. Nie napisaliście, że wioskę nękają silni magowie wody i kodowania.

- Nie mieliśmy na to pieniędzy – jęknął mężczyzna.

- Rozumiem – powiedział niskim głosem.

Natsu był zły. Był naprawdę zły. Ale nie chodziło nawet o to, że niespodziewanie misja zmieniła się na o wiele trudniejszą, to się zdarzało bardzo często. Ale to było po prostu kłamstwo… Istniało wiele sposobów, by ludzie niemający pieniędzy otrzymali stosowną pomoc bez uciekania się do kłamstw.

- Powiem panu jedno – zaczął, a jego głos miał niepokojąco warkliwe nuty, że nawet Reja i Luna wzdrygnęły się i patrzyły z niepokojem na ojca.

- Zlecenie, które daliście, nie jest specjalnie wymagające. Ja jestem silnym magiem, więc dla mnie taki fakt zmiany rangi nie jest niebezpieczny. Ale takie misje nie są brane przez takich magów jak ja. Takie misje biorą tacy magowie, jak one. – Położył dłonie na ramionach córek i zmrużył oczy, w których pałał gniew i ostrzeżenie. – A one po takiej zmianie sytuacji, nie są w stanie poradzić sobie z tak silnymi magami, z jakimi mamy do czynienia. Za pewne by zginęły, jeżeli by nie zrezygnowały. A proszę mi wierzyć, gdyby spadł im chociaż włos z głowy, pojawiłbym się tu i nie byłbym miły. Ale gdyby zginęły, z tej wioski nie zostałby kamień na kamieniu. Zmiótłbym ją z powierzchni ziemi.

Tsutomu z trudem przełknął ślinę patrząc prosto w smocze, płomienne oczy.

- Tato… - powiedziała cicho Reja, zaciskając palce na dłoni ojca. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy płomienne spojrzenie skierowało się na nią.

Ogień w oczach Natsu zgasł.

- Poradzimy sobie. – Pogłaskał ją po włosach. - Chyba że chcecie wracać do domu, nasz kontrakt jest nieważny. – Spojrzał twardo na burmistrza.

- A możemy… Możemy pomóc? – spytała Luna.

- Tylko pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim? – spytały.

- Że nie powiecie ani słowa matce – jęknął.

.

* * *

.

- Tatusiu, czy to tu się ukrywają? – spytała szeptem Luna.

- Tak powiedzieli nam ludzie w wiosce.

- Wyczuwam ich – szepnęła Reja. – Co robimy, tato?

- Co wyście takie niecierpliwe, do cholery? – warknął. – Czekamy aż wróci Sirius, musimy się dowiedzieć ilu ich jest.

- Ten kundel się guzdrze – wyburczała.

- Tato, powiedz jej coś, znowu cię czepia! – jęknęła Luna.

- Reja, nie czepiaj się – skarcił córkę.

- Nie moja wina, że ten cholerny kundel się spóźnia!

- To rekonesans, nie mogą go odkryć, głupia jaszczurko! – syknęła Luna.

- Tato, powiedz jej coś, bo mnie wyzywa, trupiarka jedna!

- Nie jestem trupiarką, tato! To są duchy, nie trupy!

- Żadna różnica – prychnęła.

Natsu westchnął ciężko. I pomyśleć, że to jego dzieci, po kim one to mają…

- Zamknąć się, cholera. Sirius wraca – syknął, ciągnąc obie za włosy.

- Ałaaa! – jęknęły.

- Hałasujecie – powiedział na wstępie warkliwym głosem potężny, czarny basior. – Jest ich czterech, mają trochę broni, dwóch na pewno jest magami. Raczej się was nie spodziewają, chociaż powinni, bo hałasujecie! – fuknął.

- Super, Sirius, dziękujemy! – Luna objęła pasa, a on zamerdał ogonem.

- Nie ma za co – zamruczał i zniknął.

- Okej, więc wszystko jasne. Ja biorę tych dwóch magów….

- Dlaczegoooo? – jęknęły chórem.

- Bo jestem starszy, silniejszy i jak wam się coś stanie, to wasza matka mnie poszatkuje i usmaży na wolnym ogniu. Wybaczcie, że nie kusi mnie ta opcja. Wy bierzecie tamtych dwóch. Luna, masz się oszczędzać, kapujesz? Jak opadniesz sił, to masz zwiewać.

- Ale tatooooo! – zawyła.

- Bez gadania, bo serio, złoje was po tyłkach – powiedział twardo. – To samo tyczy się ciebie, Reja, jak nie będziesz dawać rady, masz się wycofać, rozumiano?

- Zrozumiano – burknęła.

- A teraz siedzieć tutaj – polecił wstając.

- Co?!

- Ale dlaczego?!

- Przecież sam mówiłeś!

- Miałyśmy walczyć!

- Zamknąć się – jęknął. – Idę ich wypłoszyć z tej jaskini, nie będziemy tam walczyć. A teraz cicho tu siedzieć, kapujecie? Macie ich wziąć z zaskoczenia, Reja wyczuje, którzy nie są magami. Z zaskoczenia, zapamiętane?

- Tak!

- No, to do dzieła!

Reja i Luna w napięciu patrzyły na wejście do jaskini, w którą wkroczył ich ojciec. Przez długą chwilę nic się nie działo.

- Dlaczego nic się… - zaczęła szeptem Luna i aż podskoczyła z wrzaskiem, gdy rozległ się potężny wybuch, a z jaskini trysnęły płomienie.

- Tata wymiata – wyszczerzyła się Reja. – Chodź, nasi przeciwnicy zaraz tu będą!

.

* * *

.

Natsu z pochmurną miną kręcił się po korytarzu niczym tygrys zamknięty w klatce.

- Tato, usiądź sobie – poradziła lekko Luna, poprawiając temblak. Natsu rzucił jej grobowe spojrzenie.

- Nie mogę siedzieć, gdy przede mną wizja rychłej śmierci.

- Nic ci się nie stanie! Przecież żyjemy – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Luna, bo ci natrę uszu – zagroził.

- Nie martw się tato, wytłumaczymy mamie, że to nie była twoja wina.

- Przed czy po tym jak mnie zabije? Bo jak przed, to wątpię, czy zdążycie, a jak po, to raczej mi się to już nie przyda, będę dryfował w zaświatach – jęknął, opadając na krzesło obok córki

Drzwi pokoju, pod którymi czekali, otworzyły się i na korytarz wyszła Reja.

- Ta maść śmierdzi – zmarudziła dziewczyna, marszcząc wrażliwy na zapachy nos.

Natsu tylko jęknął po raz kolejny, widząc córkę wysmarowaną maścią na oparzenia.

- Jestem już w grobie…

- Tatuś się martwi, że mama go zabije – wytłumaczyła siostrze Luna.

- Nie przesadzaj, tato, po treningach wyglądałam czasem gorzej. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Łatwo ci mówić, to nie tobie Lucy groziła śmiercią – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Ale pokonaliśmy ich, nie? – wyszczerzyła się. – Było super!

- Tak! Musimy jeszcze kiedyś wybrać się na wspólną misję!

- Proszę to przyjąć. – Pochylony w ukłonie burmistrz wyciągnął przed siebie sakiewkę.

- Nie możemy tego przyjąć – mruknął Natsu, poprawiając plecak.

- Ale przecież… - mężczyzna zamrugał skonsternowany.

- Zerwaliśmy kontrakt, prawda? No właśnie. Nie możemy wziąć tej zapłaty. Daliście nam jedzenie na drogę, to nam wystarczy. – Wzruszył ramionami, a Luna i Reja uśmiechnęły się chrupiąc jabłka.

- Ale… Ale złamaliście zaklęcie, pokonaliście tych magów – mruknął mężczyzna. – Osuszyliście nasze pola… Odnieśliście rany!

- Niech pan nie przypomina – jęknął Natsu.

- Proszę to przyjąć!

- Nie – powiedział twardo. – Magowie Fairy Tail mają swoją godność, a jak panu nie odpowiada, proszę skontaktować się z naszym mistrzem. No, zatem w drogę! Na szafot.– zachlipał.


End file.
